Endless Night
by WorthlessPeon
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Read what happens in true SM fashion -wink-
1. Prologue

**Edward POV**

I've had my great deal of losses. I've seen many people come and go, but I never thought she would have been one. The burning pain of venom coursing through my body has no comparison to the pain I'm feeling. I would give my life to see her again.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Hey everyone! Worthless Peon here! Please write reviews! If you like it share it! =]**

**And apology in advance... I'm in the process of applying to college. So if it takes a long time to write a chapter, I'm sooo sorry. **

**thank you!  
**

**Enjoy! **

**________________________________________________________________  
**

Edward POV

This is one day I've been dreading for a while. Renesmee's first day of High School. I asked Jacob if I could drive her to school only this time. Other parents would be proud and cry at the thought that their little child is growing up so quickly. But I'm not like other parents. My daughter is physically 14, and completely skipped her awkward stage. Now as a new freshman at school, she will be gaining more attention than Bella did on her first day. And worst of all, I can hear all the impure thoughts coming from the hormone raged children. But I was genuinely excited for her; she had been homeschooled for all of her life, for obvious reasons. Now she's going to move on to high school; a major transition for her. I could hear her heart pumping and her nervous thoughts. Worried about the usual things a girl would. Her appearance, if she would be accepted, if she grabbed _too_ much attention.

"Don't worry Nessie; everything is going to be perfectly fine." I consoled her.

"But Rosalie…"

"Don't listen to Rosalie. You are smart. It's impossible for you to expose us".

"I know, but what if I slip up?"

"Alice will know if something is going to happen. If you invite friends over, then I can hear their thoughts. They would be the first ones to make assumptions. Renesmee, don't worry. You'll be fine. You better be on you're way. You're going to be late".

She got out of the car and waved while I was driving away.

"_I love you, dad". _She thought

I rolled down the window and waved back so she knew I got her message. She was smarter then she knew. She always tried to make it seem like we were brother and sister, instead of what we really are. Like anyone would believe it anyways.

We enrolled Renesmee at the same High School that we had all gone too. I have to admit, I was a little worried that the male population would be increasingly excited by their new student. But, she would not fall for any of them. Her soul mate was given to her on the day she was born. It made Bella and I, along with the rest of our family, feel safe that she couldn't fall for anyone else.

"_Find me"._ I heard an angel's thought as I pulled into the garage. I breathed in her scent then I saw her disappear into the distance, running toward the cottage.

_"I bet you can't catch me"._

I started to run faster, but she still beat me to the cottage. And she did the most unexpected thing. She locked the door. Not wanting to damage the beautiful cottage that Esme gave to us, I patiently waited for Bella to unlock the door. A few moments later I heard the door click.

"_I'll tell you when you can come in". _

This game was making me crazy. I absolutely loved it when she included me in her shield. She loved it as well, expanding her shield had become easy to her, and she was still able to have her own private thoughts.

"_O.K. I'm ready" _

I figured she would be on the bed, and in no time I was in the bedroom. Bella was wearing something Alice had probably given to her. I started taking everything off.

"Not so fast! Let me do some of this for a change!" I had no idea what she had in mind. But I was liking it.

***

I heard Jacob's car in the distance, he got to drive Nessie home. I separated from Bella and we both got dressed. We got back to the house when Jacob and Nessie pulled up to the house.

"How was your first day of school Nessie?" Esme asked.

"It was good. It was school; there isn't much that's great about school. The teachers were nice, and the kids were alright, and I know I'm going to enjoy my classes" she replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! And Jacob, how are you?"

Jacob and Esme continued with some conversation while she cooked something for Nessie and Him. Nessie turned on the television and kept her mind on what was on. She knew I would be listening into her thoughts. She was keeping me out.

"Hey Nessie, you want to eat this upstairs?" Jacob asked Nessie, giving a glance toward me.

"Yeah, sure" she grabbed her books and headed up the stairs with Jacob. But they knew that whatever they said, everyone in the house could hear. They started eating and talking about teachers and some kids in her class. After a pause in conversation, she whispered.

"Jacob… I want to see other people."


	3. Chapter 2: Moving On

The house had become completely silent, except for growl slipping through Rosalie's lips. She was about to run up to Nessie and ask her what in the hell she was thinking, I glared at her and told her.

"Give her a couple of minutes, maybe they will work it out"

She was displeased, but whatever Rosalie was going to do would greatly upset Nessie.

"Don't worry, we will talk to her, make some sort of agreement" Bella added.

We all kind of knew that this would not result well. Jasper got up from his chair and headed up to ease Jacob's pain. We didn't have to feel it; we all knew that he was heartbroken.

"It's not that I don't love you, Jake, understand, I love you with all of my heart. It's just; I don't want to be with you for my entire life. And I was hoping that I could use other guys as practice so that I could be a better lover for you"

Nessie continued after a couple moments of silence. Jacob hadn't said a word, I could see his face in her thoughts, and his eyes were closed, trying to hide the tears.

"I'm not breaking up with you; I just" she paused" I just want an open relationship".

Jasper had helped Jacob a little, so now he could actually speak.

"If I have learned something from this family, it is to give you what you want. You don't want to be with me, then that is what you will get."

Everyone in the room looked at me because I was the one he learned it from. I had told Bella if she had chosen to be with Jacob, then I would have had to accept it.

"_You're a real bitch magnet Edward_" Jacob thought as he stormed out of the house.

I couldn't blame him; he was experiencing Bella all over again. But it was much worse because Nessie was his soul-mate. Bella and Alice went up to comfort her.

"Don't worry Nessie. No matter what happens, you know he still loves you and he always will." Alice told Nessie while she sobbed.

"Right now would be a time where I'd love to have a drink" Emmett said to relieve tension

***

Bella and I have been picking up Nessie from school ever since the whole incident. It was now Friday, and Nessie had planned for some friends to come over. We were waiting in the car outside of the school. We guessed that no one would come over because parents always knew that there was something odd about us. We were both shocked when we saw Nessie walking toward the car with a boy. He did not look like anyone we knew. Could it be possible that he is new to Forks? They reached the car and he opened the door for her.

"This is Brett Hartmann; this is my brother Edward and his wife Bella"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Bella turned to talk to him.

"_Oh my god. His wife is so hot_"

"Yeah you too…" the child forced out.

I held Bella's hand as I drove home.

"_What a lucky bastard. He gets to sleep with her every night. I thought Nessie was hot, damn. Bella is so much hotter_"

What a gem my daughter has found.

"So you know Bella's father is Police Chief Swan?" I told Brett.

Bella reacted by hitting me.

"Sorry, Edward is a little over-protective of his little sister. Charlie wouldn't hurt anyone." Bella comforted him.

Brett let out a nervous laugh which made me chuckle.

"So do you two have any classes together?" Bella filled the awkward silence.

"Yeah! We are in Earth Science, Gym and English together". Nessie cheerily added.

"If it weren't for me, you would have killed someone when we were playing soccer today" Brett tried to be funny. Which I didn't find humorous, because she could probably kill someone with a soccer ball; maybe I could teach her how later.

We arrived home and Nessie and Brett did not waste any time getting out of the car and up to her room. I urged Jasper to go to his room, which we had purposefully placed next to Nessie's room so he could control Jacob's urges. This child was making Jacob look like a saint. Which I thought was nearly impossible to do. I was starting to miss his cheerful presence. It was nice to have someone making fun of Rosalie every once in a while. I'm sure everyone, aside from Rosalie, was missing at least some part of Jacob.

"What is he doing here?" Bella exclaimed.

It took me a moment to register that she could hear Jacob's feet slamming to the ground as he ran closer and closer to our house.


End file.
